User talk:NasuHime
HEY! lol on Apple-p wiki ( the toll thing) wat the heck!? 21:38, September 4, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 NasuHime (talk) 21:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I have no clue, first they say that Apple-P was a chick, which I always thought he was a dude, but I thought I might be wrong so I changed it to girl. And then there was that next message that said he was a dude! So then it was changed back to dude and god im so confused! If u look at his ponponpon video when he sings it he says he a guy (look in the thing under the video) 22:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Im stupid. I already saw that and forgot about it NasuHime (talk) 22:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) LOL!! Ya but don't worry alot of people forget stuff like that... like about tobi hes a dude with a girl-ish voice.E.o.M.01 (talk) 23:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Thanks! Although I need to think straight if I want to be reliable on the wiki. NasuHime (talk) 23:09, September 4, 2012 (UTC) So I was reading your profile and... I saw that on your to-do list section, you planned to make a page for Okaasan. YES. JUST YES. (BTW I can help out with the page if you want. I really like the song! :D) BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 21:57, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok :)! I'm to get the Japanese and Romaji lyrics for it. I really need help with finding derivative works for songs....I'm terrible at that. Could you try and find an instrumental versions and popular cover versions? That would help me A LOT. NasuHime (talk) 22:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I have found one cover (in English I think) and one MMD PV. Also, I have found a YouTube reprint of Okaasan -rebirth- too. That's all I could find. :/ WHY ISN'T THIS SONG MORE POPULAR? SERIOUSLY, IT WAS MADE BY MACHIIGERITA-P. HOW CAN IT NOT BE POPULAR?! (flips table) BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 22:17, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And I agree, it should be more popular TTATT. Machigerita is my frickin hero! Definetly my favorite -P. All his songs are so hnnnnnggggg. (Sorry kinda fangirling) And have you heard him sing? I have and his singing is very good. I THINK THAT HE NEEDS TO COVER ONE OF NASHIMOTO-P'S SONGS. IT WOULD BE PERFECT. ^U^ BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 22:24, September 13, 2012 (UTC) YES IT WOULD! I love Nashimoto too. Shinitagatari was what made me get into his music. NasuHime (talk) 22:35, September 13, 2012 (UTC) All right I have the page made, you can put the Derivative Works in there now if you want. :) NasuHime (talk) 22:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I will! :) BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 22:48, September 13, 2012 (UTC) K thanks! And thanks again for adding the category...I always forget to do that NasuHime (talk) 22:50, September 13, 2012 (UTC) You'rw welcome! :) Also, I just added the derivative works and the remake. BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 23:12, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you again :D, just saw it, and I didn't know that you could change the color of the text in the song box now I'm tempted to go back to my other song pages. Now I must think about what new song I should give a page now, hmmmmm. NasuHime (talk) 23:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) 20:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC)dear nasuhime i dont know why but i am a big fan i was the contributer on the akita neru pls dont hate me i was just wondering what you thought of rin and len twins or mirror images or both cause i am for twins cause i am a twin(yes boy girl both blonde)well anyways i have no idea why i like you i usally hate people who dissagree with me but i guess i like you cause of the christian(yes i am christian and proud and if they delete this cause i am christian then i will no longer contribute to wikia)inside of me turning the other cheek. awkwardly kiruse(that will be my wiki name once i get one:) Re: Dear NasuHime It's no worries :) I just didn't post anymore because I knew that there was no swaying you, so I thought it was pointless to continue. Anyway everyone has there opinions and I respect that. I don't hate anyone on the wiki, well, I don't hate anyone for having their opinions. So you don't have to mind me. Aside from that I see them as twins, its just what fits in my head, I'm Christian also. And don't worry about this getting deleted, it won't I promise you. But, aside from this welcome to the wiki Kruise, hope you haave fun on here. NasuHime (talk) 20:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 21:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC)re:re:dear nasuhime really you are christian i thought me and my sister were the only christians who like vocaloid! Oh and it is Kiruse that is my name in japanese and i will get one as soon as i get a E-mail and when i get one i will make sure that i friend you and i will get a DevianArt Probaply under the same name and i was wondering ifnyou like the dissaperance song and in wat statae you lived in? yours frienfully, Kiruse I know how you feel, but there are others don't worry. And sorry, I didn't mean to type your name wrong, I blame dyslexia.. I do like that song, and I live in Kansas. NasuHime (talk) 21:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 21:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC)sorry i dont mean to bother you again man Kansas i live in North Carolina and i am in the 7th grade 12 years old.sorry but i thought about this when you mentiond dyslexia but do you like percy jackson or any of the other Rick Riorden books series Kiruse I love Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief! I have read that entire series and the next one, well not the book that just came out, but I want to get it. Anyway I'm an 8th grader, 13 years old. So I'm just one year older than you. NasuHime (talk) 21:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 21:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) MAN ITS LIKE WE ARE THE SAME PERSON except i am a guy you are a girl and a year older than me i am reading the son of neptune now and MAN i hated the movie oh and i hadnt read ALL the first series just the first and last cause i picked up the last one first (cause i got alot of books and dont know halve of what i have) and started reading and then i figured out it was the last book but coulndt stop reading /:).and do you like naruto and/or nura rise of the yokai clan Kiruse I'd have to agree, the movie made me angry Q.Q they changed so much in the plot and the characters it drove me nuts. But I still have the books to fall back on. Yes, I do like Naruto, but I haven't watched or read it in a long time and I need to catch. 21:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) i havent read it in a while either but i only like certien characters like the huygas and nagato i dont really like naruto himself or much of the story only parts and i am gonna stop putting kiruse cause its kinda annoying and yeah i wathed the percy jackson movie with my sisters who havent read the books and i kep saying "thats not right tha all wrong that is just stupid..." and drove THEM nuts they were lick SHUT UP! 21:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) they were like not lick Me and my friends were watching the movie together at her house, and since we had both read the series we were both going crazy about how wrong it was. Man that movie made me angry -_-. The only thing I really liked about it was how Grover acted, cause he was pretty I geuss funny. 22:04, October 7, 2012 (UTC) yeah grover was funny but definatly not a ladies man the thing that made me most mad was the lotus hotel i have a friend who read the books we were talking about and we were GOING AT IT like i can undestand kinda what grover looked like but i have seen a oicture of him and he looked nothing like that and annabeth in the movie DROVE ME NUTS even my twin said she made her wanna smack her she said it wasnt at all enjoyable 22:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) lol while i was typing camp half-blood wiki was at the bottum are you still there? Ya I'm still here, sorry I had to do a few chores. And I can't believe what the did to Annabeth. The changed her blond hair and grey eyes to brunette and brown eyes. I hate it when movies completely change how characters look. NasuHime (talk) 22:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 22:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC) no prob and tell me about it i was ready to kill the director/producer/cast and the funny thing is that the friend i mentioned earlier has the same first name as you and she is a chrisian in aged 13 but she doesnt live in kansas.do you like final fantasy and what is your favorite vocaloid Cool. I like Final Fantasy, though I haven't played it in a long time. And Gakupo is my absolute favorite Vocaloid. What's yours?NasuHime (talk) 22:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) definatly kagamine len and akita neru or my fanmades kagami shiro and kuro you can find them on www.wikia.com/fanloid. and my favorite color is yellow and number 2 and my sisters favorite is kaito and the other shions and then luka i havent played ff in awhile either cause i just moved. what is youre favorite final fantasy mine is ff 4,6,or 10 13 and 14. And cool, and aside from what I out on Neru's page I do like her. Her and Haku. Ecpecially Haku, I don't know why but it's just something about Miku's voice pitched down.....and I just really like it, sometimes even more than Miku's actual voice. NasuHime (talk) 22:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) i dont like haku either probably cause of A) her outfit and B) drinking but not liking neru UNACCEPTABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE sorry and as for gakupo i used to like him and luka but now i am kinda iffy oh and utatane piko and kagamine rin are my second favorite I only like Haku because of how she sounds, I don't care much for her design. I like Piko and Rin too though.NasuHime (talk) 22:57, October 7, 2012 (UTC) my sister wont say this but she has a crush on utatane piko piko the voice provider and as for pikos voice she agian wont say but she thinks its hot i used to not think much of neru but i started to like her afetr awhile and my favorite song are piko and len the first war against myself,len x neru romeo and cinderella,mikuo love is war,and luka circus monster I like Piko(Voice provider) although I don't listen to him much. And I started to like Neru after I heard her song "Gocha Gocha Urusee". I like Circus monster, that was one of my first Vocaloid songs. Anyways random question: How long have you liked Vocaloid? two years my cousin showed me wich is wierd cause he doesnt like it much and calls me gay sometimes cause i like and i am not gay btw how about you I've been into it for about 8 months. Not to long, but it has become like, my life the etire time. That and anime and PewDiePie. And about your cousin, that's weird, I mean they were the ones that showed it to you and then call you gay for liking it. That's kinda rude of your cousin...NasuHime (talk) 23:04, October 7, 2012 (UTC) he is troubled and he calls me gay alot anywhay its no prob but vocaloid is pretty much my life to i tried giving it up and then i almost died and about my cousin i dont think he means it he has a hard time expressing himself